Arbitary Assumptions
by Darkness's Blade
Summary: Reality is like glass everyone sees something different, there is no right or wrong good or evil just human assumptions. Templars are bad Assassins are good is that really true. Well two individuals will find out. Please read Word count is messed up
1. Chapter 1

A few guards were patrolling the streets of Venice's marketplace, the day seemed lively, and people were passing one another talking business. In the crowd a 15 year old teen walking towards a fruit stall, he wore middle class clothes and had black hair that stopped on the middle of his neck, brown eyes and a little stubble on his chin. When he walked up to the vender he placed his hands together and started pleading with the vendor.

"Please sir would you mind giving me some fruit my parents are dead and I cannot find work, help a young man." The teen begged

"NO you beggar, find some other poor sucker for some food, you won't get any from me!" The vendor said. The teen seemed dejected and started to turn around until he saw some movement coming up behind the stall and started stealing some fruit.

"Sir, you're being robbed!" The teen said as he pointed towards the thief. The vendor turned around and saw the thief running away with a handful of fruit.

"Hey get back here!" The vendor yelled.

"Don't worry sir I'll get your fruit back." The teen said as he took off towards the thief.

The thief ran in between the stalls and through crowds with the teen right on his heels. The thief weaved in and out between the crowds and stalls, but the teen was following him and going at a faster pace. The thief then tripped a citizen carrying an urn that caused him to drop it and the people to panic while he turned the corner. The teenager changed his course towards the stall and dived through it then ran up to another one and mounted it after grabbing the rail. He pulled himself up then scaled the building the stall was leaning on; he looked down to see the thief running towards the ocean. Picking up the pace he heard guards tailing the thief, it was then he jumped down off the building onto a pole swung off it then tackled the thief. The guards caught up and saw the young man put the thief's arms behind his back.

"Good job boy you caught a low down thief, here's a few coin for capturing this petty thief." The guard said as he gave the young man a small bag of coin and motion for the two guards behind him to grab the thief.

The young man thanked him then walked towards another part of town. The guards took the thief to the barracks to undoubtedly beat him; they walked through the door which was guarded by four soldiers. They walked and walked until they came upon a dim lighted room where on the walls were various weapons. On one side of the wall their were swords and maces while the other side had axes, rifles, and pistols. The guard smiled at the thief who was covered in a brown cloak that had hood which hid his face.

"So thief you honestly thought you could steal and not be punished for it, of this were the holy land of Jerusalem you would probably be killed. Thievery is a petty sin, and those who do so are not smiled upon, however I will be lenient. I shall only use my hands none of these weapons will be used against you, but do not think my hands are just as dangerous." The guard said.

"Well that'll make this a lot more easier but please for my sake, either take up arms or run like hell and leave the barracks to me." The thief said as he was smiling under his hood.

The guard was infuriated by the thief's taunt and threw his fist at his face, only for the thief to quickly backhand punch the guards that held his forearms. He then grabbed the front of their attires and pulled their bodies down, after that he dodged the fist then moved to the side. He then grabbed a sword from the wall and plunged it deep into the guards back, he then noticed the two other guards getting back up with angered etched into their faces. The thief grabbed the dead guard's sword from his waist and held the two blades in a defensive position while the other guards did the same.

The guard on the left surged forward with an inexperienced slash above his head, which was blocked by the thief's left sword. He was about to shove his right sword if the other guard didn't decide to attack with a waist level slash that locked his right blade with the guard's. Finally the thief pushed his right arm down hard enough to where the guard's sword tip collided with the ground. He then dived to the right above the guard's lowered steel while unlocking his left blade from the other guard's weapon. The guard quickly straightens his arm and tried to cleave the thief that just dived to the side of him, but was unable to because the thief put his shoulder behind his left arm making any movement to the right left side impossible.

The other guard swung his sword towards the thief who back up making the other guard's body turn right and making him block the swing with his sword. The thief then stepped back again that sent the two deadlocked swords across the room and got him in front of the guard who swung his sword. The other guard was trying to move to his right out of the thief's shoulder but a sword across his stomach kept him from going anywhere. The thief's right sword kept the guard at bay while his left sword was barely touching the other guard's neck.

"This fun isn't it but unfortunately I don't have time to waste on you two so will you leave the barracks to me willingly or do I have to kill all of you to get it?" The thief asked.

"There are over 30 guards in this barrack do you honestly think you can take them all out?!" The guard hissed.

"Well I don't have to on our way here my men have been getting in position waiting for my signal to attack, I don't want to spill to much blood so I let myself to be captured and taken here." The thief answered simply.

"You're saying that whole thief persona was a lie, all to get inside the barracks?!" The other guard yelled.

"Yes so as I was saying will you give me this barracks peacefully or will there be a massacre today." The thief asked again.

Meanwhile in the streets of Venice the teen that caught the thief was walking home with a bag of something in his hands. He walked down the streets until he came upon a decorated colossal building, the walls were half another wall taller then other buildings while on the sides were balconies. The door was elegant mahogany as the only windows were on the top floor; he walked up to the door and knocked 4 times waited 2 seconds then 3 more knocks and opened the door.

Inside he walked up the stairs then into a study that hade bookshelves laying out the borders of the room, in the far back was a desk that was in front of a large window which had its curtains closed. On the walls were 4 candle lights that were unlit, the teen walked up to one on the right closest to the door and pulled it down to reveal they went into the wall partially. He did the same with the far left at the back then the one on the far right, when he walked to the left front candle light instead of pulling it down he reached for a book and rearranged it with another copy of it. After he did so the floor opened up to reveal a staircase that seemed to go underground despite being o the top floor.

The teen walked down the stairs until he came upon a reinforced wooded door, the teen knocked the same way he did the first time but knocked 2 extra times after waiting 5 seconds at the end. The door unlocked and opened in the door frame was a man in his mid 50s with black hair that showed a signs of grey hair. He skin was tan that complimented the chocolate colored beard that started at his chin and spread to the sides.

"Tonnio have you done what I have asked?" The man asked.

"Yes Romul should be capturing the barracks by now and I brought you that fruit you enjoy so much." Tonnio said as he handed the bag to him.

"Excellent son and thank you for the fruit these put a smile on my face anytime. Anyway come in we'll discuss what comes next and you can inform your brother. You two are excelling quite nicely you two will be some of the best the Templar Order have ever seen despite your age." The father said as he motioned for his son to come in.

**New story this is the lion king two stories so watch the movie and know where I got this from. However there will be my plot and changes to keep you guys guessing. Please read and tell your friends to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

4 years later a more grown Tonnio was walking with his brother Romul who just turned 22 while Tonnio was about to turn 20. "Tonnio today marks the end of your training you have done many great services to our cause however you have never fought against our mortal enemies, the Assassins." Romul drawled.

"That is not my fault brother; none of them have the courage to face me in combat." Tonnio responded.

"That shall all change the Assassins plan to assassinate one of our high ranking Templar brothers in Firenze at the Palazzo Della Signoria, father wants you to journey there and retrieve some documents. I shall come to aid you a few days after you've arrived but you will most likely have to fend for yourself when the Assassins attack, our brother's life is not as important to our cause as the documents. So if you have to save one grab the documents, now I am expected somewhere else you hurry along to catch your boat everything's been taken care off." Romul stated.

"Ok brother I shall leave now, and you won't have to come to Firenze when I come back I shall be Templar along side you. May the Father of understanding guide us." Tonnio chanted and turned to leave, but he suddenly was turned around and pulled into a hug by Romul. "Stay safe little brother, the only people I have left are you and Father do not change that." Romul said quietly.

Tonnio returned the hug to his brother and started walking towards the ferry; halfway there he heard a commotion behind him. He turned around only to see a girl with black hair that met at her shoulder blades, her bright azul eyes held passion, spirit, and heart. Her clothing consisted of a white gown with a hood with an eagle beak shape on the top which covered her head. The gown covered her whole body except her hands which had leather gloves with gauntlets on her forearms and her feet which was covered with leather boots around her waist was a red sash that held a sword on one side and a flintlock pistol on the other.

In all of Tonnio's life he had ever seen clothing like hers' he didn't know how to react when they were coming closer and closer. The girl then fell to the ground in front of Tonnio when the sound of a gun shot brought him back to the outside world. Her leg was bleeding heavily from the hole in her thigh that came from the bullet; she struggled back to her feet only to fall into Tonnio's hands.

"Hey are you alright?" Tonnio asked. The girl gave him a 'what do you think' scowl but said nothing else as she pushed him away and started limping towards the ferry. "You need to stay off that leg." Tonnio warned as he started walking after her when he looked behind him and saw the guards coming. "Don't care get out of here or you'll be dragged into this." She growled between her teeth.

Tonnio sighed then scooped her up in his arms much to the protest of the girl. "Let me go right now or you'll regret it!" She snarled. He rolled his eyes and turned towards the guards who were approaching them. "Are you sure you want me to left you go I would hate to anger you." Tonnio drawled as the girls eyes widened under her hood. "Ok, Ok take me to the ferry I need to get to Firenze el Diablo!" She screamed fearing he would turn her into the guards. Tonnio smiled triumphantly and sprinted towards the ferry with her in his arms, however the guards got close while they were talking and now were almost impossible to shake. Finally the girl told Tonnio to turn the corner and jump into the haystack which was in front of the ferry.

Tonnio did as she asked and watched through the piles of straw as the guards passed them up. All except one who seemed to notice a trail of blood leading into their hiding spot, Tonnio felt the girl stiffen but he put a hand on her shoulder. The guard went to the haystack and raised his sword in a stabbing position before he could do so Tonnio grabbed him by the collar and heat butted him while pulling him in him then smashed his fists into the back of his head knocking him unconscious. Tonnio pulled him and the girl out of their hiding spot and boarded the ferry, the boat started to move as Tonnio took the girl to the ships doctor.

The man with the bird shaped mask turned to see Tonnio holding a girl whose white robe started to turn pink from her blood. The doctor then noticed her weapons and got a little intimidated, the girl sensing this gave the doctor a surprisingly soft look. "I will not harm you humble doctor I just need aid then I will be on my way." She said in a soft voice, Tonnio's eyes almost busted from his head when she talked to him it be a snarl now she seems totally innocent. The doctor nodded and started to work on her injury as Tonnio started for the door, he was then stopped by a hand on his wrist. He turned to see a glare coming from the 'innocent' girl. "Where do you think your going?" She asked.

"Well since my work here is done I was going to retire since we have a long journey ahead of us." Tonnio said as he turned around but was stopped again but this time it was the doctor who stopped him. "Actually Sir I need you to hold her down as so I can dig the bullet out." The doctor said.

"Can we gag her?" Tonnio asked simply ignoring the death glare he was receiving from the patient. "Only if she wishes it." The doctor said holding up a cloth to her. "No doctor I would like my **_friend_** to hear my pretty voice while I thank him." She said sweetly. The doctor nodded as Tonnio groaned. Tonnio went to her leg and applied pressure to her leg and hip, which got a comment from her. "Watch where you put those hands!" She yelled as her face turned beet red. Tonnio ignored her as the doctor got some tool that from the looks of it parted objects and pick up small ones. He guided it to the bullet hole and plunged it in earning a string of comments guards would cringe at the sound of them. He quickly maneuvered it to find the bullet grab it pulled it out, after that he order Tonnio to apply pressure to the now larger wound with the cloth he had earlier.

The doctor then got a needle and thread then started to stab the needle through her skin and stitch it up. It didn't take long and now he was putting his tools back into the cabinet which he kept them. "That should do it, don't overexert yourself and it should be fine." The doctor said. The girl nodded her head and gave the doctor a small pouch of money before walking onto the deck with Tonnio.

"My what a mouth you have the things you said were so foul my own brother wouldn't even dream of such things." Tonnio joked.

"Maybe you should go back to the doctor your shit seems to spew from the wrong hole." She shot back.

"Thank you for proving my point Miss..." Tonnio started. "Alexandra Rosella" Alexandra finished.

"That is a peculiar name are you from the colonies?" Tonnio asked.

"Yes I took a peek into Italian language and traveled here." She answered.

"Well I understand I am Tonnio Cústío de **_Venezia_**." Tonnio greeted while bowing his head jokingly.

"Do I have to say the whole thing?" She asked while laughing softly.

"No just Tonnio, if everyone said my whole name nothing would get done." He joked

"Well if that's the case call me Alex, I'm I the same predicament." She said while smiling.

**This takes place after Assassins Creed 3 Connor is dead has been for 3 years he will not be mentioned this was only to tell you the time since I suck at history. Tell your friends and review this Story. Victory to the Assassins and Templars!**


	3. Chapter 3

The boat made into the Romagna docks near Forli, the occupants walked off the sea vessel. Tonnio and Alex took in the sight of the mountainous area with interest, neither of them had been here and they wanted to explore. "Well welcome to Romagna Alex one of the few cities in Italia, right now I would say goodbye but when you called me El Diablo you said you were heading towards Firenze the same place I am. So why don't we stick together so I can pull you out of any mess that you seem to attract." Tonnio suggested.

"Do you think I can not protect myself or do you enjoy my company that much that you do not wish for us to part?" Alex asked while looking him smugly. Tonnio looked at her with wide eyes then he put on a sly smile. "I just want to get to Firenze and if by chance I can have a traveling companion then it would be excellent. However if you want something MORE than a companion then all you have to do is ask." Tonnio shot back while taking a step forward making him less than a foot away from Alex.

She shook her head then motioned toward a carriage that seemed to traveling from Romagna through the country side to Firenze. "Well come on then if you want a 'traveling companion' I suggest you come on." Alex said as she walked towards the carriage. Tonnio looked at her with a smirk, her personality was like a flintlock pistol: she was as fierce when it fired, she could be unsuspectingly docile when it was being reloaded. Tonnio may have been lacking behind his brother in terms of fighting but in terms of studies, sneaking, running, and other arts he had him beat. He then noticed the carriage about to leave so he sprinted towards it and quickly got inside.

"Thought you weren't coming what were you thinking about?" Alex said while laughing at his exhausted state. "Well I was wondering if I could see your face under that snow colored hood of yours." Tonnio replied as he sat back into the seat. "And why do you want to see my face or do I attract YOU that much?" Alex questioned. "Well all I can see is your eyes, hair, and mouth; I am curious to see more of the woman who was on the run from guards in Venice." Tonnio clarified.

The hooded woman looked at him silently for a moment before she gently grabbed her hood and put it behind her head. He saw glimpses of her face when she ran at him but his eyes widened when he saw her pale face that seemed to glow with the sunlight, her blue eyes were much brighter than in they were in the shadows of her hood. Tonnio's mouth stood open and his face was cemented with shock. "What like what you see?" Alex asked while smirking.

Before he could answer a gunshot roared outside of the carriage, the horses seemed to join the orchestra as they stopped and started neighing. The two companions could hear a man shouting at the horses and some more men approached the carriage. The doors were ripped off as 5 muskets were pointed at them both, the bandits behind them were grinning from ear to ear with their yellow teeth.

"Look what we got here boys a 'ittle girl and her boyfrien, yall look like you have some coin on you give it here or we'll take something else." The leader said as he looked over at Alex. Tonnio noticed this look and part of him grew furious but he managed to calm the urge, he slowly got up from the carriage and stepped outside much to the protest of Alex. "Don't go tryin to be the hero boy all you'll end up being is dead on the ground." The bandit leader laughed.

Tonnio said nothing as he dashed forward with surprising speed behind one the bandits grabbed the gun from behind and shot the leader in the leg. The leader fell to the ground screaming in pain as the other bandits were surprised at the boy's actions. He didn't give any of them any reprieve when he pulls out the bandit he had hostage's knife and through it at another bandit ending his life. The other bandits became more aware and aimed towards Tonnio who put his hostage in front of him like a human shield. The sound of gunshots filled the air again as the bandit's body was penetrated by the bullets but Tonnio rolled out the way as the bullets ran through the bandit's body.

The two bandits who shot there muskets rushed forward towards Tonnio knowing that if they tried to reload he would kill them before they finished. Tonnio dodged one musket while grabbing the other and kicking the bandit's knee breaking it, he then spun around blocked the strike coming at him and pushed the musket's bayonet into the bandit. Finally he turned around to see the screaming bandit holding his knee and raised the musket with the bayonet pointing down.

"Do you now see what its like to be on the ground with your about to be killer standing above you, I know your kind never think about others and making them suffer." Tonnio snarled.

"Why don't you tell our boss that?" The bandit said while smirking. Tonnio raised his eye brows before he heard another gunshot go off, he turned around to see the bandit leader holding a gun at him. For a moment Tonnio feared he had been shot but the bandit leader's clothing started to bleed red, both of them turned around towards the carriage to see Alex holding a smoking pistol in her hand. "I wasn't going to miss out on the fun." Alex said while she started chuckling.

_**I know didn't really finish the chapter well my Nook was running out of juice so I'm stopping here I'll pick up where I left off in Chapter 4 please read and review this story and my other ones. Don't forget tell your friends.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Since their cart driver was dead, Tonnio and Alex persuaded the injured bandit to drive them to Florence. In the carriage Alex was admiring the countryside that flew past them with a small smile while Tonnio had a scowl looking at the bandit through the small window. "You've been in such a bad mood since we made the bandit drive our carriage, and the moves you showed off were a little unnecessary." Alex said turning her blue eyes towards him but her face still at the countryside.

"That was the way I was taught my father and brother were in some questionable business and they made sure I was able to take care of myself, should something happened." Tonnio answered not taking his eyes off the bandit.

"What did your mother do, was she involved with their activities?" Alex asked interested what kind of business called for such fighting. Tonnio finally looked at her with anger burning in his eyes, not at her but the question and memories it brought. Alex too turned her head towards him, any lesser person would have avoided the anger rich eyes of Tonnio but Alex seemed to not mind.

"You don't have to answer the question if you don't want to, and you certainly don't have to glare at me with such rage. I simply wanted to make conversation." Alex said as she looked at him with an angered expression. Tonnio eyes then softened when she said this, he turned his head away from her feeling guilty of his actions.

"Sorry its just bandits made me and family's lives hell." Tonnio answered. Alex's look also softened as she now realized why he was glaring so intently at the bandit and why he killed the others without batting an eye. "They must have really made an impact on your life, but that doesn't mean all of them are the same. Like those guys back there you didn't have to kill them, with your skill you could've disarmed them easily." Alex said.

"Then why did you shoot the bandit leader?" Tonnio asked curiously. Alex broke eye contact with him and replied in a small voice. "You saved me in Venice, got me to a doctor, and defended me from the bandits. I wanted to repay you." She replied while her face started to redden. "Well then that makes us even, doesn't it?" Tonnio said while offering a smile. Alex did the same in response when the bandit noted that Firenze's city walls were coming into view. Both of the carriage occupants looked out the window to see that the gates was in fact, approaching them. "Well it seems our journey together is coming to an end. Curiosity killed the cat but what are you going to Firenze for, you came from the colonies, then to Venice, now Firenze. Those places are pretty far apart, so there must be a really good reason to go that far." Tonnio inquired. "Just here on some family business, my father has something important he had to talk to me about." Alex said vaguely.

Tonnio seemed to notice she hesitated before she started and her eyes took on a evaluating expression like his father did when he talked of Assassins or creating strategies and targets for the Templar cause. However Tonnio didn't press any further as the carriage stopped at the cities gates. Both occupants got out as the bandit looked towards the two of them with fear evident on his face. "Ok I got you to Firenze, no tricks now can you let me go I promise to renounce the bandit's life and live clean from now on." The bandit begged. Tonnio was about to deny his request and end his life but Alex stepped up in-between the two men then voiced her answer. "I think not, there is nothing wrong with living a clean life but you have most likely taken lives. That fact cannot be overlooked unfortunately, however I know of a way to atone for the lives you took. When you feel able I want you to Palazzo Della Signoria, there will be a man expecting you, if he nudges your leg with a pistol then you are to do exactly what he says." Alex explained.

Tonnio mentally memorized the strange instructions and watched as the bandit nodded then limped in the direction of the nearest doctor. Alex and Tonnio turned towards each other knowing it was time to leave the other's company. "Well I guess one could say we had an adventure together but now that it's over we can go our separate ways." Tonnio said like a storyteller would to some kids. Alex looked at him with a bit of hurt in her eyes but covered it up and replaced it with smugness with a hint of anger, thinking he would like nothing more than go their separate ways. "You sound as if you regret saving me in Venice and during the carriage ride." Alex said grudgingly.

"On the contrary if I was given a second chance, which chances are I will, I'd choose to save you again." Tonnio answered with a grin, completely taking away all of Alex's anger away in one fell swoop. "Well if luck is on your side maybe I'LL be the one to save YOU in the near future." Alex smiled. Tonnio grabbed her hand and did an elegant bow as he looked back at her with a challenging grin. "If luck is on YOUR side then you will be in dire need as you call for a rescuer, and I of course will gladly answer the call." Alex laughed at that as she watched him stand back up to his full height.

"You heard of too many fairy tails I am not a damsel in distress that needs to be rescued all the time, so you needn't bother." Tonnio grin widened even further at her statement. "That may be true, but if I rescue you then I get to see you again and that in itself is enough reason to come running id you call." Alex face flushed a shade of pink at his statement and the fact he still had her hand in his, she then smiled in a teasing way. "So you DO want to see me that much, well how about tomorrow afternoon on the bridge, I sure if you want to see me that badly then you'll be there."

Tonnio put his other hand on hers and lifted them up and shook them with a smile on his appeased smile on his face. "I will not keep you waiting." With that and a kiss to her hand Tonnio let go of her hand and walked towards the Palazzo Della Signoria as Ales watched his form disappear in the city crowds. She looked down at her hand where Tonnio kissed it and blushed a few deeper shades of red. _Hmm Tonnio you are one intriguing person, maybe I should ask him to join our cause he's capable enough and we'll see more of each other. Then he'll be able to rescue me more easily..., wait I don't need rescuing but if it's done by him, I won't mind as much._ Alex thought as she down a few streets before coming upon a villa that was the size of three houses put together and had a tall tower that had an excellent view of Firenze.

She knocked on the door watched as a 40 year looking man opened the door for her, his face was at first a scowl but upon seeing her he broke out into a full grin. "Alex my little girl you finally made it back!" The man said as he gave her a firm hug. She returned it tightly as happiness seeped into her body. "Hello father, I would've been here sooner but I ran into some trouble, but I still made it back in one piece." Alex said as they released each other.

"Yes I know, come in will speak some more over some drinks." The man said as he let his daughter inside. Alex walked inside the Villa and sat down on a cushion while her father looked around outside to see his anyone was nearby. He closed his door when he failed to detect any unwanted company and turned towards his daughter. "Our scouts saw your carriage being attacked by bandits; they would've attacked if that boy hadn't dispatched them on his own. That being said I must ask, our scouts described him as an experienced fighter enough to take out 5 men without so much as injury, where did you meet him?" Alex's father asked.

"He sort of saved me as I was fleeing Venice, he happened to be coming to Firenze so I thought why not travel here together." Alex's father looked thoughtful for a second before returning his gaze to her. "Is he in the city?"

"Yes and I think he'd make a strong addition to the Assassin Brotherhood." Alex answered. "No it's too soon to tell, a random person cannot be that effective in battle without some type of training. I'll send some of our scouts to observe him depending on what they tell me, I'll decide if we should induct him in the brotherhood. Now I hope you have had time to rest, I have an assignment for you that will send a crippling blow to the Templar Order." Alex turned towards him and nodded her head but felt tension at the pit of her stomach when he said that he'd send scouts after Tonnio. "In two more days a high ranking Templar will arrive in this city to protect a corrupt official from our Assassination attempt. This is just a trick, are true target is the Templar once we captured him we'll torture him for information. After he reveals his secrets we use him as bait for the Grandmaster Templar that resides in Venice. I want you tonight to stir up trouble by looking for information on the official but making sure they know an Assassin is committing these acts. That should scare the official and increase the. Templers' belief we want his life." The man explained as Alex nodded her head and walked out the door to do what she was tasked with.


	5. Chapter 5

Tonnio arrived at the Palazzo Della Signoria where he saw the galleys; he walked up to one of the used ropes and lightly placed a hand on it. The rope was rough and firm as Tonnio could imagine being hanged with it. "If you would like I could hang you with that rope myself." Tonnio turned around to be greeted by a thin evil looking man surrounded by four guards. The man had a tricorn hat with a red velvet trimmed blue coat that covered his arms and legs completely. He had messy brown hair hanging off the back of his head and his face held an ugly smirk, Tonnio debated briefly if he should let the assassins kill this man but orders were orders. "I wouldn't try that, I maybe young but if you make an attempt on my life, I can't promise that I won't reply with the same action, however I can guarantee a different result."

The air around the two thickened as the guards around the official drew their weapons, Tonnio gave them a blank stare as he reached behind his back into his tucked in shirt. He grasped a handle of a small obsidian battle axe that had its blade connected to the handle by a thin obsidian stem while the blade got wider from the stem and curved downwards. "I suggest you tell your dogs to calm down before I start training them myself." Tonnio said darkly. His father said all he had to do was protect the official, not any of his own men, so this he wouldn't be punished for this.

The official said nothing as his guards rushed forward, Tonnio lazily lifted his weapon to his eye level and waited for the first guard to get in his reach. His first opponent arrived with an overhead swing aiming to split Tonnio in half, the latter responded by stepping to his right dodging the attack. He then put his free left hand on his enemy's that was gripping in his sword, afterwards jerking his arm back while burying his axe into a guard behind the first one. He pulled out the axe in time to block a swing from another sword; he struggled with the guard for a moment as he felt a tug on his left arm.

Turning his head he saw the first guard latched onto his arm, Tonnio kicked the guard he was struggling with then spun behind the guard who latched onto his right arm. He put his axe to the guard's neck, about to slit his throat before seeing a pistol aimed towards him. Tonnio turned so the guard would take the bullet to the chest, the pistol fired its deadly projectile and crashed into the man's chest making him let go of his arm. With his arm free, Tonnio rushed the two guards who defended themselves from his quick slashes.

Tonnio weaved in and out of their attacks while counterattacking and injuring the two men. While the two men tired Tonnio was still fighting strong, he then decided to end this farce by smashing the hilt of his axe into the man's face. The man howled in pain as he gripped his nose that was broken by the force of the attack leaving him immobilized and open for a hack made by Tonnio. The axe's blade cut clean through the guard's jugular while flying sideways to intercept the other man's blade. As the two weapons pushed and grinded against each other, a third one lodged itself the guard's abdomen, looking down he saw a thin knife's hilt sticking out of his body.

As the guard's strength started to leave his body, Tonnio pushed both their weapons downward before slicing upwards and ending the man's life. Tonnio watched as the dead body of his attacker collapsed to the floor as he flourished his blade in his hand while hearing a clapping noise behind him. He turned around to see that corrupt official clapping at the demonstration Tonnio unknowingly had. "Splendid just splendid, who'd have thought such a young man, could wield a weapon so majestically. So you must be the famous Tonnio Cústío who was sent here to protect me is that right?" The sorry excuse of a man said.

Tonnio not trusting his voice to not say anything that might get him in trouble with Romúl when he gets here, so he simply nodded his head. "I feel much safer then, but tell me have you ever fought against an assassin before?" Tonnio shook his head no. "So that's why they sent another templar to assist you, well until he arrives I'll be relying solely on you. Now then let's go somewhere more hospitable you arrived in this city just now after a day of traveling, I imagine you must be tired." Tonnio turned around and walked towards the nearest hotel saying it would look suspicious if he was in the same building as the man he supposed to protect against the assassins he also commented that that tomorrow the official was not to leave the Palazzo until he returned and said it was all clear. The official nodded and scurried off to the Palazzo while Tonnio walked into a hotel, paid for a room, then laid in his bed.

Tonnio's thoughts then returned to Alex the reason why he told the official to wait until he fetched was because he planned to take up her advice and meet up with her that afternoon. He thought her clothes were unusual but he dismissed that fact as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

New chapter heavy school work major pain in ass this happened the exact same time Alex met up with her father so the scouts didn't come yet


End file.
